Building Blocks
by ShenronAndPorunga'sLoveChild
Summary: A short and sweet story of how Goten and Trunks met and became friends.


This is a reupload from a previous account. I decided to separate my DBZ fics into a different account.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and am not profiting from this story. It's purely for the amusement of myself and others.

* * *

"But, mom, I don't wanna go!"

Trunks Briefs was upset. His mother, Bulma, was making him go and meet some kid who was a whole year younger than him. He, a four year old preschoolar, could not be seen spending time with a little three year old baby. He was spending his time in the hovercar ride pouting over meeting this new playmate.

Bulma sighed. "Trunks, stop scowling. We're going to the Son's house whether you like it or not."

"But, mom, why do I have to play with Gopher?" Trunks whined.

"It's Goten," Bulma corrected. "And I think you'll like him. He's a lot like your Uncle Goku was. Really kind and fun to be around."

"Dad says that he wasn't my real uncle and that he was an idiot." Trunks said, folding his arms across his chest in his father's usual way.

"Trunks that's not nice. I don't care what your dad's been telling you, you're to be on your best behavior today. Do you understand me?"

The lavender haired boy grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, okay."

Bulma landed the hover car outside the Son's household and tried to help Trunks out of his booster seat.

"I can do it," Trunks said defiantly, wishing he could fly like his dad so he could get away from this dreaded playdate. He unbuckled himself and hopped out of the hover car, following his mother up the pathway.

Chi-Chi appeared at the door before the pair could make it up to the doorstep. "Oh, Bulma, it's so good to see you. And Trunks has gotten so big since the last time I saw him!"

Trunks furrowed his brow. "Have I met you before, lady?"

"Trunks! Remember your manners!" Bulma scolded.

"It's okay, Bulma," Chi-Chi said with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, he's so much like Vegeta already and he's only 4." Chi-Chi bent down to Trunks' level. "I'm your Aunt Chi-Chi. I haven't seen you since you were two."

Trunks looked her straight in the eyes. "Dad says you're not my real aunt."

Bulma covered her eyes with her hand. "I need to start monitering their father-son conversations. Clearly, Vegeta, is only teaching him how to be rude."

"Mommy?" A small voice asked. A little boy with a wild disarray of spikey black hair appeared behind Chi-Chi. "Is that them?"

"Yes, it is, Goten," Chi-Chi smiled. "Come on out and say hi."

"Hello," Goten said softly looking at the lavender haired boy and his blue haired mom. "I'm Goten. What's your name?"

Trunks looked away and scowled into the distance.

" _Trunks_ ," Bulma warned.

He looked at Goten reluctantly. "I'm Trunks."

Goten tilted his head to the side. "Do you wanna come play blocks with me, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. "I guess. I've got nothing better to do apparently."

Silently, Trunks followed Goten into the house. On the way to Goten's room, he saw a bigger boy sitting at a desk in another room.

"Who's that?" Trunks wondered.

"That's my big brother, Gohan, but he's busy with his big kid schoolwork." Goten said matter of factly.

Once in Goten's room, the small boy walked over to his toy chest and retrieved a large bag of blocks. Trunks wasn't really impressed. He had way more blocks than this kid did.

"Let's build them!" Goten said enthusiastically, placing blocks on top of each other until he had a made four slightly wobbly columns with them. Goten stood back and smiled proudly at his creation.

Trunks rolled his eyes. All Goten had done was stacked them. A one year old could've done that.

"Ya know what's really fun?" Trunks said grinning "Knockin' 'em down!" Then he attacked the blocks with a kick that he saw his dad do to one of the training robots and the blocks toppled over.

Goten started sniffling. "You...you...you...you knocked my block towers over!"

"Jeesh, stop being such a baby," Trunks said annoyed. "Just build them over again."

"But if I build them over again are you going to knock them down again?"

Trunks' grin widened. "Probably."

Goten frowned. "But why?"

"Cause it's fun."

"But that's not nice." Goten said.

Trunks sighed and picked up a block, moving it around in his small hand. "But you had fun making the towers and I had fun knocking it down. So, if you keep building and I keep knocking 'em down then we'll both have fun."

Goten's face brightened. "Oh, you're right, Trunks! We will both have fun! I'm gonna make more towers right away for you to knock down!"

Trunks watched as Goten eagerly built new block towers. This kid wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought he would be and it was easy to trick him and talk him into stuff.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah?"

Goten looked at Trunks with a serious expression. "Are you my new best friend?"

"Am I your only friend?" Trunks asked back and was surprised when Goten nodded.

"I don't go to school and no other kids live out here in the middle of nowhere."

Trunks looked speculative. "Well...if I'm your only friend then I guess that I would have to be your best friend. Cause you don't have anyone else to be a best friend."

Goten's face lit up. "Yay! I have a best friend!"

"How's everything going in here, kids?" Chi-Chi asked as she and Bulma appeared in the doorway.

"Great!" Goten exclaimed. "Trunks is my new best friend!"

Bulma smiled. "Really? Is that true Trunks?"

Trunks scowled again. "I'm his only friend so I have to be the best one."

The two women looked knowingly at each other.

"Have fun kids," Bulma said. "Trunks, be ready to leave in two hours."

Goten looked up at Bulma and ChiChi shyly. "Can Trunks stay the night and play blocks with me longer? Pretty please?"

"It's alright with me," ChiChi said. "As long as it's fine with Bulma, and Trunks wants to, then he can."

"Sure," Bulma said. "I can come back to get you tommorrow at noon if you want to stay, Trunks."

"Well," Trunks looked at Goten's pleading face. "I guess I could."

"Yay!"

The next day when Bulma came back over to pick up Trunks, ChiChi informed her that they were playing superhero in Goten's room.

"Trunks, come on," Bulma called. "Time to go home."

"But, mom, I don't wanna go!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
